


Feasting

by Dawn_twilight



Series: Feasting, Fasting, Famine [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_twilight/pseuds/Dawn_twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little glimps into the life of our guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feasting

**Author's Note:**

> Written many years ago...I want to thank Romanse for all she has done to help me, like a kick in the ass when I need it!

He lay on his side, one hand lightly resting on his bare belly, his face flushed, luscious lips slightly parted. Dark curls slipped over the edge of his pillow, the warm white top sheet nestled just below his waist covering the semi hardness hidden between his legs. His chest rose and fell in a sleeper's slow rhythm as long lashes moved in dream, his peaceful face suddenly marred by a frown.

 

His beautiful mouth opened and a tiny puff of air escaped. Lips moved, but even I couldn't make out what he was saying. Wondering if he was on the brink of waking or falling into a deeper sleep, I moved from my desk, the monthly bills forgotten. Creeping closer and perching quietly on the edge of our bed, I reached forward, running my hand slowly, softly up and over the gentle curve of his hip, the heat of his sleep weary body seeping into my every pore. 

 

He moved then, rolling to his back, kicking out a leg and stretching an arm high above his head before settling it on his pillow. My fingers found the gentle bend of his knee and I took a moment to tickle and explore the back, watching tiny shivers race up his leg and jolt the firmness peeking from the sheets.

 

I lowered myself carefully beside him, running sensitive fingers through the course and crisp hair of his chest, tweaking a soft nipple, letting it rise and pucker before moving closer for a tiny taste. My tongue danced over the pink-pebbled flesh, savoring the texture, breathing in his sweet aroma. His small sigh turned quickly to a low moan and I raised my head just in time to see his tongue dart out and run slowly, sensually along his bottom lip, leaving an inviting trail of moisture.

 

I glimpsed a sliver of brilliant blue as he looked down at me, eyes still heavy from sleep. Slowly and steadily I skirted my hand downward over the plains of his taut and trembling stomach until just the tips of my fingers brush the tip of his hardness. 

 

A little shutter rocked his body and he turned slightly toward me, breathing out a heavy groan...

 

"Oh..."

 

And as I take him slowly in my hand I hear it. 

 

Whispered as a prayer...

 

A benediction...

 

"Love you Jim."

 

The End?


End file.
